epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks vs Animaniacs
Alvin and the Chipmunks vs Animaniacs is the forty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the eleventh installment of Season 3. It was released March 20, 2015 on SoundCloud and April 11, 2015 on YouTube. It features the Warner brothers (and their Warner sister) Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner rapping against the chipmunk singing sensations, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Reception Credits Voice Acting Stofferex as Yakko Warner MetalFireVA as Wakko Warner Leafy Dubs as Dot Warner Justin Buckner as Alvin Seville Nathan Provost as Simon Seville WoodenHornets as Theodore Seville Production Written by Fel, Matthew Thomas and Liam Marshall Created, Battle Mixed, Subtitles by Matthew Edited by Fel Beat produced by Sadik Beats Lyrics Animaniacs Yakko: We’re the Warner Brothers, and we’re gonna Warn these fools That if they mess with the Animaniacs, they’re gonna get schooled Wakko: Hello, Nurse! Oh wait it’s just three tree huggers You are pop culture in a nutshell! Rubbish little buggers Dot: I’ll ride my bike, and run over these three, they’re gonna get maimed I keep these two in check while you guys will stay lame Yakko: You make me Yak, so step back from us Or else I’ll take Alvin’s hat and shove it up your furry butt The Chipmunks Alvin: Hey, Dave! Can we beat these time travelling dummies? They’re just like Disney cartoons, except not funny! Simon: Wakko, stop being so wack yo, and get out of here son These three will be needing a Witch Doctor after this is done Theodore: Don’t Animani-act like you’re gonna win against these three Even a chipmunk with less of a brain would say you can’t beat me! Alvin: You stole from everyone, call you "The Animated Burglars" you be looking like mutated rat assed perverts! Animaniacs: All: These Animatics are at it with their charismatic flow! Go back to Jason Lee, ‘cause we’re taking over the show! Even Dave can’t stand you, so don’t bother Yakko: We’re the best Wakko: Beat the rest Dot: There ain’t no others Yakko: You all should be ashamed, you’re gonna be ruined Wakko: Stop eating so much Theodore, you’re getting bigger than the moon Dot: We’ve got the slapstick, the comedy Wakko: And the voice so soothing All: ‘Cause your rapping is way worse than your 2007 movie! The Chipmunks All: We sing and bring joy, you guys are past retro! Your animation is even worse than your innuendo Alvin: Let’s teach these freaks who can actually sing better (Singing) We’re incredible, Simon: Amazing, Theodore: Like the letters on our sweaters! Alvin: (Normal) We can actually write songs with help from our producer Simon: I’m the smart one, so I can already tell you’re the losers! Theodore: We’ll leave your animated asses looking like Disney rejects All: Yakko, Wakko and Dot just got Chipwrecked! Poll Who Won? Alvin, Simon and Theodore Yakko, Wakko and Dot Trivia *This is Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner's second appearance. Their first being Powerpuff Girls vs Cutie Mark Crusaders. *As evidence goes, the Chipmunks were high-pitched in order to match the original voice actors. Justin was most likely speed up by x5, while WoodenHornets and Nathan were most likely speed up by x7. *'VA Debut(s):' Leafy Dubs *'Character Debut(s):' Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 44 Category:Season 3 Category:Yakko Warner Category:Wakko Warner Category:Dot Warner Category:Alvin Seville Category:Simon Seville Category:Theodore Seville Category:Stofferex Category:MetalFireVA Category:Leafy Dubs Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:WoodenHornets